New verison of Changing for you
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Kenshin kept hearing stuff about Kaoru…Now he get to meet her during summer vacation, but what he didn’t expect was why were she so different from other girls he talk to…and what is this disease that is killing Kaoru? THIS IS A NEW VERSION OF CHANGING FOR
1. Chap 1

Tenshi: I decided to rewrite this story all over. The title will stay the same. I'm just going to add in more stuff and make Kenshin show his feelings a little slowly because I think that the way I made it went to fast and it doesn't seems right. So here is the other version of Changing for you. Byes.

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin for your information… ehehe…

New Version of Changing for you

Summary:

Kaoru sigh, she was going to spend the entire year of summer vacation with her dad, not that she didn't want to. It was just…it was just too hard on her, leaving her mother but she knew it would be best not to trouble her mother while she was having fun but was she, herself happy with that? Yea she was happy when her mom is, she just hope she'll enjoy summer with her father. She'll miss her friend but she might gain some new one.

Kaoru got her stuff and got out of the airplane. Her eyes wonder for a second when someone caught her attention. Her father was waving at her.

"Hi dad," She told him when she walked over to him. He kissed her on the cheek and replied the greeting.

"Hello honey how's your mother?"

"She's doing fine."

"Really, well come on let's go"

Kaoru follow her dad toward to a silver Camry. He put her stuff in the back and opened the door for her.

"What do you think about this idea?" When Kaoru didn't answer he asks her again. "Did I force you to come back here honey?" he asked making sure Kaoru wasn't mad at him.

"No, you didn't force me and mother didn't either." She answered.

He threw a glance at her and focused back on the road. "You look sad."

"Sad? You meant I look tired? Come on dad don't worry about me. I'm just a little exhausted from the trip."

Her father nodded and asked another question. "Do you remember what I wrote to you?"

"Yes, I'm going to have another sister?" she replied back not sure.

"Close Kaoru-chan. Looks like you haven't been keeping track for how long you left me. It's been almost 3 years. Maki already have a little girl and we name her Suzume. Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Yea she did, I just forgot because I have a lot of stuff on my mind. Sorry dad."

"It's alright honey."

OoOoOoOoO

When they got there Kaoru noticed a difference. The house wasn't that small like it used to be. It was nicely shape and it wasn't a one-story house like it was before. Maybe her dad had order someone to constructed the second floor to the house.

"Kaoru-chan you seem surprise."

"Yes I am dad. This looks totally different from the one you and Maki used to live."

"Kaoru-chan you haven't seen the inside yet. The room is practically small." He told her and opens the front door.

Kaoru saw one curved sofa and a small couch facing a huge TV. There was a lot of picture on the wall especially Maki's and her father. She followed him to the room he was leading her.

She moaned when her father told her which room she was taking. "Dad isn't this too big?" She complained.

"Of course honey. You're having a guest here too. It's one of Maki's favorite relative." Her father explained. "You'll take that side by the window, since you love looking outside and he can take that side by your left."

"He? It's a guy?" she asked.

"Yes what's wrong honey?"

"Dad!" she yelled. "I'm not sleeping in the same room with a guy." She demanded.

"You'll have to see him first to say that and if that still don't work out I'll separate it ok."

"Why see him first?"

Her father didn't answer her but smile and went to open the door when the doorbell was rung.

She walked after her father to see Maki and her daughter.

"Oh hello Kaoru, I didn't expect you this early! Nice to see you again." she welcomed Kaoru.

"You too. Hello Suzume-chan." She greeted Suzume, Maki's newborn daughter who was already 3 years old. She hugged Kaoru as a greeting.

"Did Koshiro already show you where your room is?"

"Yes he did."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yes, about a guest."

"Correct Kaoru, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't"

Maki wrinkled her nose as she asked, "You sure? You'll been so nice to me lately that I don't know whether your telling me the truth or that you are just lying to me to get me happy." Maki ask to make sure Kaoru was ok with it.

"Yes I'm sure Maki." Which she told her father that she won't but she didn't want to hurt Maki's feelings.

"Ok Kaoru, he'll be here soon and you can meet him as well."

After a couple of minutes past, a guy appeared on the door, carrying a two bag in each hand. Kaoru studied him. The shape of his face was a feminine like shape, his hair was red, and his eyes were violet. Plus he was hot.

Maki walk over to him and pulled him over to greet Kaoru. "Kenshin, this is Koshiro daughter I've been telling you lately about."

Kenshin smile at her and she smiled back. "Nice to me you, I'm Kaoru…Kamiya…"

"Nice to meet you too Kaoru. My name is Kenshin Himura." They both bow to each other and he left upstairs as quickly as he was done.

"What do you think now Kaoru-chan?" Koshiro asked.

"Dad you know I still don't like them whether they are that cute or not?" she whispered back, not wanting Maki to hear.

"I know honey; you're not like any other girls I've seen…"

Kaoru smiled back.

As the phone rang Maki went to pick it up and came back asking. "Kaoru, you dad and I are going to a dinner with the Takani's. Do you want to come along?" Maki ask.

"No thanks, I preferred some rest from the trip."

"Okay then. We're taking Suzume with us, is that fine with you so you won't have someone to watch while you rest?"

Kaoru nodded.

"You sure nothing will go wrong Kaoru-chan?" Koshiro ask a little worried. Kaoru pushed him out with Maki and told him. "Everything will be fine dad. Just go and have fun." Kaoru close the door when her father nodded back to her. Now she was all alone in the house with a guy she doesn't even know…

She walks upstairs and starts toward her room but then a loud music bang against her ear. She finally spotted Kenshin lowering the music down…laughing.

"What was that for!" she ask more like yelling.

"Sorry if I scare you Kaoru-chan."

"Do not call me little."

"Ok, how old are you again?"

"17"

"There…I can still call you Kaoru-chan because you're still younger than me."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and went inside the room. She sat on her bed while Kenshin was still fussing around with his CD, trying on a different one. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Excuse moi, me? Let's ask you that."

"huh…."

"Dad sad I HAVE to share this room with you and I already promise that to Maki." She replied.

"Fine with me, just don't go through my stuff."

"Repeat back to you." Kaoru glared at him.

He laughed and went back to what he was doing. Kaoru sat there as she got up and grab a pen and a paper. She wanted to write to her friend that she reach Japan already… that she reaches her dad when something suddenly hit her head.

"Hey what was that for?" She yelled at Kenshin.

"Huh?" Kenshin raised his head up to what he threw. It was a white teddy bear. "Oh the teddy bear?"

"Yea, why did you throw it at ME!"

"Sorry I was just cleaning up on this side."

"Oh…by THROWING it at my side, you jerk! You're getting my side messy!" she yelled.

He grinned. "You sound different from what I've heard."

"What sounds different from what you've heard?" Kaoru asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," he replied with a grin.

"Hey you know what? Next time you throw something at me again…I'm going to KILL YOU!" She threatened him with a deadly glare that should have melted him on the spot.

Kenshin smirked as he threw another teddy bear at her. "What cha going to do now, huh?" he taunted.

Kaoru got angrier every second as Kenshin continued throwing the white bear at her. Finally she caught it and threw it back at the annoying red head and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Freak!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Kenshin stared at her as she ran. "Man, she gets angry pretty fast," He murmured to himself, "I wonder why Maki wanted her here. Ah I'll try to calm her down a bit." He laughed knowing he could get any girls to calm down…well mostly everyone.

Kenshin got up and followed Kaoru to where she had run off to, which was the living room and found her sitting on the coach with the remote in her hand, watching Dawn of the Dead.

"What are you watching?" Kenshin asked her, sitting beside her on the couch.

He got no reply from the ebony-haired beauty that now was looking at the television as if she wanted to break it soon. He grinned, knowing that she was pissed and ignored him for throwing the bear at her.

"Looks pretty scary," he commented and stood up. He silently walked behind Kaoru, an idea popping into his head. He grinned wickedly at his idea of spooking Kaoru.

Just as the guy in the television got killed, Kenshin put his hands on top of Kaoru's shoulders and gave her a quick push.

"AAH!" Kaoru screamed, "What was that for! You freakin'…red-haired…"

"Red-haired what?" he questioned with a smile.

"Carrot!" she told him and threw Kenshin the remote at him and stormed off, leaving him alone to watch Dawn of the Dead by himself. He looked at the remote and then at the movie. After a few minutes, the movie too creeped him out so he quickly turned the TV off and walked outside. He decided he wouldn't bother Kaoru; he'd try his little game of calming her down some other time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru lied down on her bed and covered her head with her hands. Damn that guy pissed her off. He really was so goddamn annoying. _I miss mom already_, she thought. She took out her stationery and started writing on a new page.

'_Dear Mom, I miss you so much already. I know it hasn't even been a day yet, but Dad, Maki, and little Suzume went out leaving me with Maki's nephew, who totally always annoys me. I can't believe it, having to sleep in the same room with HIM! I really miss you…can you say hi to Tenshi for me, if you ever get in touch with her? Ja!_

_P.S. Miss you!_

_Love you,_

_Kaoru_

She folded the letter three times and put it in an envelope and sealed it. On the top left hand corner she wrote her name and her dad's address and then on the bottom right corner, she wrote her mom's name and address. Slowly she walked outside of the room and walked back down the stairs, ignoring Kenshin who observed her the whole way she walked out the door and put the letter into the mailbox.

OoOoOoOoOoO 3 days past!

Kaoru waited outside on the wide porch for the mailman or mailwoman to come, hoping a response letter from her mom had arrived. She prayed so much that her mom wouldn't get mad at her dad for letting her sleep with a guy in the same room. Of course her mom did always get excited when she saw any cute or hot guys. Kenshin was hot enough guy for her mom to compliment him.

The mail came as she rushed to the mailbox and opened it. Kaoru spotted 1 letter for her, 3 for her dad, and 1 for Kenshin.

"Any for me?" Kenshin asked, running towards her.

"Here," Kaoru said, handing him his letter.

He snatched the letter from her hands quick as lightening and opened it. "A party!" he exclaimed after reading it for a few seconds, "That's cool! Hey Kaoru, wanna come with me to the party?"

"No," was Kaoru's response.

"Come on!" Kenshin whined and grabbed her right hand, tugging on it.

"I said NO and I mean NO!" she sputtered back, taking her hand back, and opened her letter as Kenshin formulated a plan of action on convincing her to go with him.

Kaoru stared at the letter in her hand and opened it. It read:

_Dear Honey, _

_How is everything so? Is your father treating you all right? I know you miss me a lot but you have to stay with your father for this summer vacation. Then after that you can come back to stay with me, I know you can do that for me ok. YOUR FATHER IS MAKING YOU SHARE A ROOM WITH SOMEONE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX! Well thank goodness he has the decency to allow you separate beds. So is he cute? Hot? AHAHA! I did say hi to Tenshi for you. Good-bye sweetie! Have a good stay there now!_

_Your mother, Kizuki_

Kaoru could imagine her mother picturing how Kenshin would look like. Her mother was always checking guys out. She always acted like a little girl toward her, but knew her mother was wise beyond her years.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin sat on the fence, staring at her. His chin rested on the palm of his right hand trying to think of a way to convince her go to his friend's house for the party that was being held in 6 days. It was a small party but he wanted Kaoru to meet his friends. He turned away as Kaoru looked back at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Then stop staring at me," she said.

"Ok!" he grinned at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She walked into her bedroom and lay on her bed. 10:20 pm, she read her clock. It was getting dark outside. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin opened the door to the room he and Kaoru shared only to find a sleeping Kaoru on her bed. He quickly changed and turned off the light, still thinking of how to get Kaoru to go with him to his friend's party.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the morning Kaoru got up and dressed in her normal clothing, while Kenshin always tried to look his best even though he usually stayed home with her. Koshiro, Kaoru's dad, was always working and Maki always took little Suzume for a walk.

She walked outside the backyard as she spotted the pool. It was a nice day, probably nice enough to take a quick swim in there, but of course how stupid could she be…To forget that she couldn't swim.

Kaoru turned around when water was suddenly splashed on her. She turned around to discover Kenshin.

"What do you want now? Can you ever stop bothering me for ONE day?" she yelled at him.

"Nope I can't… mind getting me a drink?" he asked.

"Get it yourself…I might poison you…" she told him venomously.

"Like you would," he snorted

"You think I can't?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shrugged, "You wouldn't."

"Never know," she retorted.

"Please," he said.

"Shut up,"

"Come on Kaoru-chan," Kenshin taunted.

"DON'T…CALL…ME…KAORU…CHAN!" she demanded with gritted teeth.

"Drink goes first," Kenshin grinned at her.

"Whatever …you just better STOP calling me little…" She went to get his drink when some water was splashed on her again. "Oops! Sorry!" Kenshin apologized, laughing at her, "Might as well jump in here now."

"You think I'll be stupid enough to DROWN myself. NO! Get that straight…" she told him and quickly grab a cup then poured a drink in it.

"Here," she gave it to him.

"Seems you don't know how to swim Kaoru," Kenshin realized.

"Of course, if I can I would be in there already; well you would have seen me in there for the past day," Kaoru told him.

"Yeah, where did Koshiro and Aunt Maki go?" Kenshin queried.

"Where they usually go," she answered.

"Oh…" was Kenshin's response.

There was a silence that befell the two.

"Do you want me to teach you how to swim?" Kenshin asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kaoru asked flabbergasted. Was he trying to be nice? Did he have something up his sleeve?

"Want me to teach you how to swim?" he repeated, a serious look on his handsome features.

Kaoru studied him for a few seconds. What _was_ he trying to pull?

"Why should I trust you? You may just make me drown," Kaoru told him with a defiant look.

"Do I look like someone who would do that?" he laughed, a boyish grin on his face.

"Yes," Kaoru stated flatly.

"That hurt, Kaoru," he said, right hand over his heart.

"Good," she replied.

He chuckled at her.

"You _are _very different from other girls," he murmured softly.

"Hmm?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing," he replied before a grin was once again on his face, "Come on, I'll teach you how to swim."

"No, I don't want to," Kaoru told him, eyes closed and head rose up.

"I'll make you," he said with a devilish grin. With Kaoru's eyes closed, she didn't notice Kenshin stalking up on her.

"How can you- EEEEK! KENSHIN!" Kaoru shrieked as Kenshin suddenly grabbed her around her waist and threw her in the pool. Kenshin followed her in right away so that nothing would happen.

He grabbed her arms, chuckling at her. Kaoru however started attacking him, kicking and punching him.

"Kaoru," he said in between blocking her attacks, "stop it. I just want to teach you." He was finally able to wrap his arms around her waist with one arm and the other secured her arms behind her back.

This brought their two faces inches apart only. Kaoru stared up at Kenshin's lavender eyes, mesmerized.

"I—" she began when she felt a pain in her chest. She coughed violently, bringing worry into the red head's eyes. Black dots swarmed her vision but it soon passed. Before she knew it, she was back to sitting on the ledge of the pool, Kenshin's arms wrapped around her shoulders for support. Her brain was still a bit fuzzy so they didn't register his reactions.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

What was with him and mood a swing? Why was he acting so concerned? As if he cared? Kaoru looked up into his eyes, confused.

Suddenly, things became crystal clear again and Kaoru stood up abruptly, nearly causing Kenshin to fall into the pool.

Tenshi: I combine chaps 1 and half of 2 together. I want to make them longer and between this…More stuff will be added in! Please give me a review! Byes!


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi: If this sounds weird to u then…ahaha…I've changed chapter 1... So maybe this WILL sound weird to those who read it all the way to chap 5. I decided to add and remove stuff so here it is, the final edit chapter 2. Bais!

New Version of changing for you 2

Kenshin fell backward into the pool as Kaoru abruptly stood up nearly causing him to fall.

He patted her back as she coughed. Kaoru glared at him after the coughing dissolved away from her. "I…told you I couldn't swim!" she yelled angrily at the wet red-haired inside the pool. Kenshin turned away as she saw his worried eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry," he told her reprehensibly. He moved quickly to grab a towel and walked inside the house leaving the sick Kaoru outside.

Kaoru got up and dried herself with one of the towel on the table. She feel the dizziness in her head again as she ran inside the house. She coughed inside the restroom. Her hand was wrapped around her mouth as she keep washing it again and again, washing the blood away from her.

Finally the coughing stopped. She turned around when she found Kenshin sitting across from the bathroom. His long red bangs were covering his eyes and he was looking down at the floor. Kaoru made a little whimper at his figured.

He turned around and looked at her when she made the little sounds. "Am I scaring you?" he suddenly asked. Before letting Kaoru answered he told her, "I'm sorry." And left the room across from the restroom.

He left the room as quickly as he said the words. Kenshin went inside his and her room and lay on his bed. Maybe Kaoru will forgive him for doing such things or maybe not. Some little footsteps approached the hallway. Kenshin pretend that he was asleep when someone opened the door.

Kaoru was standing there. The towel she was using was in her hand. Maybe she came to get some clothes to change into? He didn't say a word as he listens to the movements around the house.

He can felt Kaoru coming closer to him. He made an act as he turned around toward her but his eyes were closed.

The softness of someone hands touched his cheek. The soft figure traced around the wounds area of his scar and then the tremble voice came out, "Don't think too much of what you did. I forgive you."

She removed her hands from his cheek, put the towel on the other side of her bed and left the room to the sleepy Kenshin inside their rooms. The words repeat in her mind. Why did she even forgive him? One answer. Life's short, it's better to forgive now than take the grudge against someone when you're going to get out of this very own world.

She knew the disease has created its own roots inside her body again. It was gone for so long or was it there all the same years that has past? She couldn't blame it on him or she couldn't say it wasn't his fault either. The only thing she can say is that it's gotten into her body again and this time, maybe it won't go away.

Kenshin opened his eyes. He moved his hands to touch the spot that Kaoru had laid her figure on. He closed his eyes again as he truly fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO 7:34 p.m.

"Tadaima!" Koshiro and Maki yelled from the door along with little Suzume. "Okarinasai(Tenshi: Man…I haven't looked at my jap list in a while so I'm not if I spelled it correctly, please correct me if I spelled it wrong.)!" Kaoru responded. She walked toward them and bowed. "How was your day?"

"It was fine Kao-chan!" Maki told her. "How was yours?"

"It was alright. Not bad."

"Did Kenshin do anything offensive to you? I might as well want to know." She asked with concerned after she realized that Kenshin wasn't there with her.

Kaoru shook her head and replied back. "No, he didn't do anything much offensive to me. He's asleep now inside the bedroom."

"Asleep?" Koshiro stared wide eyes at her daughter.

"Yeah dad. Are you thinking the other way around? Ahaha…you're so funny. He just took a nap ever since he was out in the pool and he hasn't been awake since then. I can still tell your thinking the opposite about me. That's not right." She giggled pretending nothing was up while they were gone. Nothing. She wouldn't want to worry her father and Maki.

He smiled, as he made sure.

"We're going to have a party tomorrow." Maki said cheerfully, clapping her hands while little Suzume cheered along.

"Hmm? What for?" Kaoru asked clueless.

"Tomorrow's Kenshin's birthday." Maki explained. "We had never done anything special for him in a while."

"Oh." Was all her responded. Then he would be 19. That bastard would've been way older than her and she knew he would tease her as long as she's there.

"Ne Kaoru-chan. You can go to sleep if you're tired. I'll cook and then I'll do the rest of cleaning." Maki told her.

"uh…ok…I'm sorry, I couldn't cook for you guys." Kaoru told her. Of course she didn't know how to cook. Maybe she was the only girl who COULDN'T cook.

"It's ok…you can go ahead and rest, tomorrow's going to be a big day for Kenshin, anyways right now I'm not even sure if I'm going to cook because we already eat out." She pushed her toward the stair until she started to walk up. Kaoru looked back down at the cheerful Maki and her father who was waiting until she started to go to her room.

"Oyasumi!" She yelled before closing the door to her room. The red haired was sleeping peaceful on his bed. She could hear the breathing he was making. Kaoru tried to smile towards him. She sat on top of her bed, one leg dropping at the other sides of her bed Damn… Her head hurts.

Her throat suddenly became itchy and she tried to gasp for air. She coughed as she did so. Kaoru covered her mouth, as blood became to spill from her inner veins.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The sleepy red-haired had been fast asleep when he heard someone coughing inside the room. One of his eyes open to examined but both open when he saw Kaoru coughing. He stared as she looks at her hand in astonished then he saw what was inside her cupped hand. Red liquid…

"Kaoru!" he screamed so suddenly that Kaoru turn towards him at the exact same time. He ran over to her and wiped her hand with the towel on her bed quickly. "What happen? Are you sick?"

She stared back at his worried eyes. Yes she was. "No, I'm not sick. It's just punch you see." She lied and started to laugh.

"Kaoru…"

Inside him he knew she was lying. The blood on the towel was really blood. The scent of the smell told him that it was clearly blood and only that, nothing else.

"I'll be right back" and with that, she ran inside the bathroom, leaving the red-haired with the bloody towel to him.

She slammed the door shut after she ran in. Shit! Now he knows. Out of everyone, why did he need to know! Kaoru stared at herself on the mirror. Her lips were covered in blood. She washed it and wiped her face. Kenshin…he was worried. Two different personalities I guess or was this the real him? Was this the Kenshin whose been hiding ever since she saw him.

"What?" she asked as someone knocked on the door.

"Please open Kaoru. I need to wash this towel." Kenshin spoke quietly not even her was sure if he really did said that.

She slowly opened the door for him. He walked in as nothing happened then turned on the water inside the sink. Kenshin rubbed it back it forth until the red blood was almost gone. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you." She told him but he just keep on washing the towel in his hand.

"Kenshin?"

_Flashback for Kenshin_

"_Mommy!" the little red-haired cried. "Mommy!" _

"_Kenshin…Live happily. Please live without me…just live…live with your father; he'll take care of you…I…love…"Without finished her last words she died in a puddle of her own blood while Kenshin cried along. "Mommy! I'll…… I'll…never let anyone I love die again! I promised!" The little boy screamed._

_End of Flasback_

"Kenshin?" Kaoru shook him. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just out of it. Sorry." He squeezed the water out of the towel, gave it to her and left.

She found him later on, sleeping again on his bed. She smiled and turned off the light then creep into her own bed. After a moment of closing of her eyes someone asked her. "Kaoru, would you fear if the one you starting to love is dying?"

She figure out it was Kenshin who asked her. Of course it had to be. He was the only one there with her but she didn't know how to answer so all she did was stayed quiet to make Kenshin think that she was asleep and then she did really fell asleep while the red-haired waited for her answer.

OoOoOoOoOoO next morning… June 20, 9:45 a.m.

Kenshin woke up with a start of the loud music inside the house. He looked at Kaoru's bed but she was nowhere to found. He was surprise when he found that he woke up later than usual. Kenshin opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room. The light was out and now the music was off. Strange.

Kenshin tried to turn on the hallway light but it didn't work. "Koshiro! You need to replace a light!" he yelled. He then walked down stair when a loud shouted was heard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted in his ear after the light was turn on. "What are you guys doing here? Sanosuke? Megumi? Soujiro? Yahiko? Tae? Tsubame? Aoshi? Misao? What's going on?"

"It's your sweet 19th birthday sweetie. Did you forget?" Maki told him walking from the kitchen and walked back in.

"Oh thanks and hi everybody." He laughed. "I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Your welcome!" Maki yelled back.

Sanosuke gripped onto his friends' neck as he joked. "You better remember to come to my party too!"

"Yes yes… I will."

"Let's party!"

"Lower it down Rooster-head. Little Suzume is still asleep." Misao told Sano.

He greeted his teeth as he replied back. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever."

Kenshin left everyone else as he walked into the kitchen. Maki was there with Koshiro along with Tae and Tsubume. "Where's Kaoru?" the tired red-haired asked.

"I think she said she was going outside for a bit." Tsubame told him.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

(A/NTenshi: This part might sound confusing but you'll get it soon.)

Kaoru sat outside staring at sun. Tears ran down her cheek just thinking about it. Two arms came around and wrapped her. "You didn't answer me yesterday." The voice spoke. She realized it was Kenshin. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Kenshin, stop it. I don't want you to fall for me or for me to fall for you. The pain hurts too much. I can't bare it." She replied, trying to make him let go of her, instead of pushing him away from her, she wipe her tears. "It hurt when he let me go."

"Why would I let you go?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't you want to let me go?" Kaoru now asked. Suddenly she realized what was happening. She shoved Kenshin over and ran inside as he stared at the chair.

"K-kaoru…" She didn't realized what he meant at all and he didn't know what she meant either. He followed Kaoru back inside the house.

"Oi Kenshin, what happen to Jo-chan?" Sanosuke asked.

"Nothing," replied the red-haired. "I just talked with her and I guess I said something wrong."

"oh…well…LET'S PARTY KENSHIN!" he yelled, revealing the bottle of sake he hid.

Kenshin looked alarm at his friend and then he laughed.

"Oi, what are you laughing for?"

"No Sano, I don't want to drink yet, not today."

"Ok, well I am…see ya!" he waved and left him.

He smiled when he saw how much fun everyone was having for him.

"Kenshin!" Maki shouted from the kitchen. He walked inside and asked what she wanted. "Where's Kaoru?"

"I don't know. She ran back in."

"Can you please go find her for me and tell her to come here?" Maki asked.

"Ok."

"Thanks." She smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru was inside the room when he found her. She had been writing something to someone. "Kaoru? Maki want to see you in the kitchen." Kenshin told her.

She was glad he didn't mention anything earlier. She got up and started to walk out when he told her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bother you."

Kaoru just walked straight out without answering him even she wished she had.

"Maki? Um…Kenshin came and told me that you asked me to come?"

"Oh yes I did. If you're not busy, can you go get a can of cherries for me?"

"Yeah sure." Kaoru answered back. She grabbed the key and went outside. Kenshin was waiting for her when she got there. "Why are here?"

"Maki wants me to go with you." He grinned.

"You're lying."

"So not lying."

She opened the car and got in while Kenshin did the same.

"Thanks for letting me come Kaoru-chan."

"Ne? STOP CALLING ME CHAN!" she yelled at him. "It doesn't mean that you're 2 years old younger and you can tease me whenever you want Kenshin!"

He smiled. She's finally herself again and he's back to himself too. "That hurts Kaoru-chan." He placed his hands on his chest again.

"Oh shut up."

"Now that really hurts. I felt like I just got stab twice." He teased her.

She just glared at the road like it was pissing her off. "Baka!" she yelled when a little dog ran across. Kenshin laughed at her.

"Ne Kaoru."

"Yeah, what?"

"Did you ever fell for someone?" The red-haired asked and he continued on. "I had. Yukishiro Tomoe was one I once loved, you know. I loved her so much but at the end, it all adds up to getting nothing from them. She lied."

Kaoru listened and add it up, so Kenshin had been through it once too or maybe he was lying to get her to talk.

"How about you Kaoru? Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"No. I'm not, I know you're lying just to get me to talk."

Kenshin looked sadly at Kaoru. She didn't believe him. "I'm sorry then. I wish I shouldn't have told you even though it was the truth." He looked outside the whole time as they got to the grocery store.

Kaoru rethought everything over. She didn't believe him. No she wouldn't. He's just a good lair. Kenshin stayed in the car as she quickly went inside and grabbed a can of cherries.

Kaoru came out in no more than 5 minutes. She walked toward the car when a guy came up to her and tried to grab her. He got out of the car paying no attention to closing it.

"Let me go!" Kaoru jerked the can of cherries in front of the man.

"You bitch!" He was going to slap Kaoru when Kenshin came and took the slap instead. Kaoru jerked Kenshin back when she saw what he did but then Kenshin jerked Kaoru right out of the way again. "Leave it to me Kaoru." He whispered and Kaoru nodded slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing? Protecting the little bitch are you? She's my girlfriend so get out of the way!" the guy yelled at Kenshin but Kenshin paid no mind and just replied the same back.

"Really? How can she be your girlfriend if she was MY girlfriend?"

"Because she's a little whore! Don't you get it! Her mother of a bitch was a whore just like her!" The guy was smart enough to talk but as he went on Kenshin socked him on the stomach. "Never talked like that about my girlfriend!" and he dragged Kaoru to the car. Kenshin pulled again but then Kaoru wouldn't seem to move when he noticed that the other guy was grabbing one of her wrist.

"Kaoru you bitch! You'll die you know that. With that disease you son of a bitch have, you'll surely die and nothing but raw flesh will be left on your body."

Kaoru shivered and screamed at him. She covered her hands around her head and screamed. "Get… cough cough cough…away from me!" she yelled again along with her coughing. Anger swelled in Kenshin as he grabbed her and socked the guy hard on his face. Before he became unconscious he told him. "Even you are falling for a little bitch like her. What does she do to you? Like what she did to me? Date me and then left me afterward? She's a little bitch, a little player like her fricken mother is. You're going to regret it someday!"

Kenshin turned back to Kaoru but she was lying on the ground unconscious too and bloods were pouring from her mouth. He carried her into the car and drove somewhere else as he tried to clean the blood away.

The words that the man said came to him. Was Kaoru hiding something away from him? He stared at her pale face and wonder, were she does kinds of girls?

Kaoru soon came back to conscious. She stared around the surroundings of her. Was she in the car the whole time? Soon she found two pair of violet eyes staring at her. "Are you ok Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worriedly.

"Yes I am. Thanks."

"So can I asked, who was that man Kaoru? Why did he say all those stuff about you and… did you used to love him?"

She looked into his eyes. What can she say? Nothing. There was nothing to say anymore. But how would she explain the whole situation to Kenshin?

"I…don't know him Kenshin." She replied. "That guy was just lying."

He smiled. He trusted her so much that he'll believe anything now.

Tenshi: Is this a reasonable amount for chapter 2? Ahaha…I've been getting a lot of making my chapter longer so my goal is to get 7 page and more than 3,000 words. I hope you like this chapter and I apologized for all those cursing words. Ehehe… sorrie…byes and please review!


End file.
